


Happiness is (Jumping into You)

by beautifultargetslove



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I didn't watch the show thoroughly so some details may be off, Jinwook is the ideal bf tbh, Wei deserved better!, just wooshin being homesick and a mess of feelings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifultargetslove/pseuds/beautifultargetslove
Summary: Wooseok is feeling a bit too much after the winners are announced.





	Happiness is (Jumping into You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone (especially potential new HONEY10s)! I didn't watch the show too closely so this is based off scattered things I gathered from online. I just really love Wooshin and Jinwook together, and his new relationships are super cute so I'm living!

It has been a long day.

Right after the filming, the winners were whisked away to their new dorm. They had already packed the night before and the luggage had been moved into the place they would call home.

Wooseok had eyed his new room warily. He was sharing with Yohan and Junho, who he really did love. But after being with Jinhyuk for so long, having new roommates seemed weird.

Jinhyuk.

Wooseok hadn’t allowed himself to think about him or anything else until he was able to get in bed. That had been a coping habit he had back before hiatus; if he busies his mind until he actually has time to unpack his thoughts, he feels better. Blocking it off for only a little bit works wonders.

And it’s not like it had been too hard. The night had been filled with excited chatter and a glorious meal, now that they could be off their diet for a little bit before new preparations started. They had to strike while the iron was hot, as Seungyoun said.

But now it’s bed time and Wooseok doesn’t have an excuse anymore.

He had gone to bed early, claiming tiredness, and no one had it in them to press him for more. It had been the most draining for him and they all knew it.

Luckily, Yohan and Junho left him alone. They’re staying in Seungyoun’s room now and may end up sleeping there. They’ll claim it was by accident but Wooseok knows they’re doing it on purpose, to give him space. He couldn’t be more grateful.

It’s nearing two AM and Wooseok still isn’t asleep. He just stares up at the ceiling, the day’s events turning over and over again in his mind.

Jinhyuk crying, Wooseok almost crying, the stress, the relief, and then the pain and sadness after. It had been an overwhelming sense of emotions Wooseok had yet to feel in his life and he doubts he will ever again.

They had worked  _ so hard  _ but things didn’t work out. He was stuck here for five years, and there was talk of Jinhyuk becoming part of a project group too. 

He’s not ungrateful, by any means. That’s what they had wanted, right? To give UP10TION more exposure and more success, but they had wanted to do it together.

Near the end, it had changed to something more. They had wanted to make it, so badly, but more than that- they wanted to go home. Together.

And now neither of those were happening.

Their groupchat had been quiet for a little bit. It had flooded with congratulations and condolences when filming wrapped. Jinhyuk had texted he was able to go back to their dorm, at least for a little bit.

And with a rushed goodbye and quick  _ love yous _ , they had been separated once again.

Wooseok’s heart hurts.

Sunyoul had been keeping him updated on when Jinhyuk got back, what they ate for dinner, how they celebrated with champagne, and how Dongyeol pouted that he couldn’t drink. It warmed Wooseok’s heart but he also resented it.

He was the one who had got to the end but he couldn’t celebrate it with the people who mattered most to him. Jinhyuk got to go home and was probably in the process of being comforted right now. 

And Wooseok’s not bitter about that, he really isn’t. He just wishes he were there too.

His phone rings suddenly and he shields his eyes from the sudden brightness. Grabbing it off the nightstand, his heart clenches when he sees  _ Jinwook  _ flash across the screen.

It had been too long since they’ve talked. Jinwook texted everyday but had insisted on no phone calls as Wooseok was too busy to answer. Besides, with UP10TION’s American tour, the time difference had been all thrown off and except for a few voice messages, Wooseok hadn’t spoken to Jinwook in months.

He presses the  _ answer  _ button. “Hello?”

“Hey, beautiful.”

It still gets his heart racing and even in the dark, Wooseok feels himself flush. “Hi.”

“Did I wake you?”

“No.” Wooseok turns over in bed, hugging a spare pillow to his chest. He wishes he were in Jinwook’s arms right now. “I’ve been up. Couldn’t sleep.”

Jinwook knows better than to push it. “The other boys wanted to FaceTime but I talked them out of it. I thought it would be too much right now.”

Wooseok feels a rush of warmth. Jinwook always knows what he needs, even without Wooseok needing to say it. He’s right; seeing all of them, all  _ nine  _ of them right now… it would’ve broke him.

“Thank you. Just tell them I love them.”

“Oh, they know. But I’ll pass it along anyway.”

They lapse into silence for a few moments. Wooseok can hear Jinwook breathe on the other end and he feels calm for the first time in a long while. It’s just like crazy nights back home, where things got out of hand and he made his way to Jinwook’s bed. The leader brought security and peace when Wooseok needed it most.

Especially after his hiatus, Jinwook had checked in even more on his mental health. Wooseok rarely liked speaking about it but somehow, Jinwook knew what was perfect for the younger without him ever having to voice it.

“How are you?” Jinwook says finally, and Wooseok can’t control his snort of laughter.

“Grand. How are things on your end?”

Jinwook reads between the lines-  _ how’s Jinhyuk? _

“They’re good. It’s gonna take forever to unpack Jinhyuk’s stuff and he left it right in the middle of the living room for Kuhn to move.”

“Typical.”

“And we got takeout- chicken, but Gyujin is on a new vegetarian diet, so he had fried rice. Oh, and we had a half-team meeting.”

“Half-team?”

“Well, you weren’t there,” Jinwook says honestly and Wooseok has to fight the smile making its way across his face.

He burrows further into his blankets out of giddiness. “But I’m just one out of ten, that’s not half.”

“You’re half the team to me, beautiful. It’s been hell keeping things in order without you.”

“Hyung,” Wooseok whines but he’s grinning into his pillow. It’s truthfully a little embarrassing how easily Jinwook can melt him but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I’m serious! The kids are getting out of control and now I have to look after eight!” Jinwook sounds dramatically exasperated but Wooseok knows he’s doing it in hopes to make Wooseok laugh. 

“You did it before, you can do it again.”

“But I don’t like doing it. I’m getting too old for this.”

“You’re twenty-four,” Wooseok points out and he hears Jinwook huff on the other end.

“I’ve aged twenty-four years, more like it.”

Wooseok can sympathize with that. He simultaneously feels like he aged fifty years and lost fifty years of his lifespan in the past few months.

“You look good then,” he comments and Jinwook fake gasps.

“Did you just compliment me? On my looks?”

Wooseok rolls his eyes, shifting the phone a little into a more comfortable position. “I can take it back.”

“No!” Jinwook hurries to say and Wooseok chuckles. It feels nice. The tension has left his shoulders a bit and the knot in his stomach has dissipated. He feels almost normal.

“I will cherish it forever,” promises Jinwook. Wooseok makes a mental note to hype up his boyfriend more often. It’s not how he really shows his affection, and he knows Jinwook knows that. But it’s how Jinwook shows his love and Wooseok wants to find it in himself to cater Jinwook’s needs too.

“But how are you feeling?”

Wooseok pauses, confused. “You’ve already asked me that.” He can almost hear Jinwook sigh but it’s so quiet that he thinks he may have imagined it. 

“Yeah, but I’m asking again because you lied the first time.”

“I didn’t  _ lie _ .”

“There is no way you’re feeling  _ grand _ about that shitshow.”

There it is. Exactly what Wooseok wanted to talk about but also pretend like everything’s fine.

“I…” Wooseok searches for the right words to say. Truthfully, he doesn’t know how to answer. On one hand, he’s beyond excited to start promotions with this new group. He relishes being on stage and they have a guaranteed contract, so he gets to do what he loves, no questions asked. It’s a new beginning and he can’t wait to get started.

On the other hand, he just wants to go back to the familiar. UP10TION is preparing their own comeback and he can picture exactly how things are going to go. Changhyun is going to own the choreography first time through, Hwanhee is going to be around the studio belting out their new song, and Kogyeol will rival him as he practices in the shower.

He misses home so much that he physically  _ aches. _

All he wants is to fall asleep in Jinwook’s arms for six months and wake up when everything is sorted out.

He’s tired and stressed and sad and exhilarated and excited and a total mess and swirl of so many fucking emotions.

“I don’t know,” admits Wooseok. Jinwook waits patiently, knowing how Wooseok needs to work through things. He knows Wooseok hasn’t had time to accurately figure out what’s happening inside him (external processing was never his thing), so Jinwook’s honored he can see this process through.

“I’m excited to promote,” Wooseok starts out slowly. He clutches the pillow even tighter. The only light in the room is the light from the hallway peeking under the door, and Yohan’s alarm clock on the other side of the nightstand. Everything feels cozy and close and Wooseok wishes for another person in the room.

Jinwook. He wants Jinwook there with him.

“But I also want to go home. I’m tired.” 

“I bet. You’ve been working hard.”

Wooseok closes his eyes, picturing Jinwook’s sympathetic face. “Yeah.”

“You’ve done well, beautiful. I’m so proud of you.”

“Don’t.”

“Babe?” Jinwook sounds worried now. “What’s wrong?”

“I just…” Wooseok sniffs, his throat feeling like sandpaper. He didn’t have much of a chance to cry during filming and he had held back anyway, not wanting to lose it on national television. Jinhyuk had done enough crying for the both of them.

“Just what?” Jinwook prompts gently. Wooseok buries his face in the pillow, feeling hot tears start to stream from his eyes. He had never had time to properly grieve and work through the tangle in his head.

Why did it have to be  _ now _ ?

“I just feel  _ so much _ ,” he gets out in a sob. God, this fucking  _ sucks.  _ He thought he had gotten better at this; why is it hitting him all at once?

“Oh angel,” Jinwook coos from the other end. Wooseok wishes to the moon and back that he could just be in his leader’s arms right now. “That’s it, get it out. Crying is good for you.”

“But I shouldn’t…”

“You should. You deserve to. Holding it in isn’t what worked in the past.”

Wooseok lets out another sob and soon he’s full-on crying. It’s not the delicate, pretty crying he had always hoped to have. It’s loud and painful and hurts to breathe. He’s lucky it’s so dark- not that he needed to see anything anyway, but if someone else came in, they wouldn’t see him.

“There we go, beautiful, there we go. You’re doing great, I’m so proud.” Jinwook’s calm voice is the only thing keeping Wooseok steady right now. 

There’s a reason he hasn’t cried in so long. When they first debuted, he had drilled it into himself to never show weakness and along the way, had forgotten how to cry. But since his hiatus and then returning as an idol, he got more healthy in expressing his emotions.

Yet this whole show had almost broke him again.

“I miss you,” he says, voice thick with tears.

Jinwook is quiet for a moment. “I know Wooseok-ah, I miss you too.”

There’s a knock at the door and Wooseok freezes.

“Wooseok, are you awake?” Seungwoo’s voice filters through the door.  _ At least it’s Seungwoo, _ Wooseok thinks. He had broken down in front of the elder before, had seen each other in dark places. They came out closer because of that.

“Yeah.” Wooseok coughs, trying to sound normal. He’s sure the whole dorm had heard him but he’s not going to give them further proof.

“You have a visitor.”

“What?” Wooseok sits up suddenly, still holding the phone with one hand and trying to clear his face of any tears.

“A visitor,” Seunwgoo repeats. “Someone’s here to see you.”

“Now?” Looking over, the clock reads almost three AM. Who would be coming by at this hour? How did they even know he was here? They just moved in. It couldn’t be a manager, or another staff member. They’re not filming for a little bit, so there’s no reason for someone to come by.

A small bubble of hope blooms in his chest that thinks maybe it’s Jinhyuk. He pushes that thought out of his mind.

“Yeah, they’re at the door.” Seungwoo is starting to sound impatient, so Wooseok quickly gets out of bed and pulls on a hoodie.

“One second!” he calls before turning his attention back to Jinwook. “I’m sorry hyung-”

“You should answer it,” Jinwook says. “Don’t keep them waiting.”

“But I… fine.” Not having an argument for that, Wooseok pushes open the door, blinking his eyes at the harsh light. Seungwoo grins at him.

“You alright?”

“Yeah.”

Seungwoo pats him on the shoulder, unspoken comfort hovering between them. “Surprised you’re still up. We all need some sleep.”

“Yeah.” Wooseok pauses. “But you’re still up too.”

Seungwoo looks sheepish. “Yeah, well, Dongpyo and I were playing video games so we wouldn’t have to think about anything.”

“I get that.” Wooseok gives him a knowing look and doesn’t shy away from the quick hug Seungwoo gives him.

“Good night, Wooseok.”

“Goodnight, hyung.” Wooseok makes his way to the door, wiping at his face with an oversized sleeve. He notices Jinwook is still on the line and realizes they never said goodbye. “Are you gonna go to sleep?”

“Yeah I will in a bit,” Jinwook replies. It’s too quick, far too quick for Wooseok to think of an appropriate way to hang up. He had been hoping to spend a little more time on the phone.

“Thanks.” Wooseok doesn’t have to specify. Jinwook knows.

“Anytime, beautiful.”

Wooseok pulls open the door, about to hang up and fully prepared to chew out whoever decided to come at ass o’clock in the morning.

But his breath is caught in his throat.

Jinwook grins at him, phone still up to his ear. “Hi, beautiful.”

“Oh my God.” Wooseok must be dreaming. This can’t be happening.

“I told you not to keep them waiting.”

“Jinwook hyung,” Wooseok whispers before throwing himself into the elder’s arms with reckless abandon. It’s so out of character for him but he’s been through hell and back and couldn’t care less.

Jinwook catches him, hugging him tightly. “God, I missed you, angel,” he murmurs into Wooseok’s hair. Having not finished his crying session before, Wooseok feels the tears coming again.

“I missed you so much,” he says. This is all that he had wanted for the past few months. Everything seems secure and steady in Jinwook’s arms and Wooseok feels himself rightened.

“Let’s get you inside.” Jinwook guides him into the dorm, kicking the door closed behind him. They don’t spend any more time in the hallway because Wooseok can feel himself starting to cry harder and he wants to do it in the privacy of his own room.

They end up curled together in bed only moments later. Wooseok is crying into Jinwook’s shirt as the elder strokes his hair, whispering words of comfort.

It is exactly what Wooseok needed.

Finally he pulls himself together and wipes at his eyes, staring up at Jinwook. The elder smiles down at him.

“Do you feel better?”

“How did you know where I was?”

Jinwook shrugs. “Connections.”

“You didn’t want to sleep at home?”

“Without you?”

“You’ve lasted longer without me.”

“Just because I can, that doesn’t mean I want to.” Jinwook thumbs a stray tear on the younger’s cheek. “I couldn’t be without you for another second.”

Wooseok flushes but admits he couldn’t either. He needed something normal, safe and familiar.

“I didn’t want you to be alone. Wooseok-ah, you’ve worked so hard and I’m so proud of you. I love you so much.”

Jinwook tilts Wooseok’s chin up and kisses him and it feels like coming home.

Wooseok fists Jinwook’s shirt to bring him closer and they kiss again, just breathing the other in and basking in being together.

“I love you,” Wooseok says.

“I love you too, angel,” Jinwook says back. “You did us all proud. I hope you’re proud of yourself too.”

“Yeah, I am.” Wooseok lets Jinwook kiss him again before he pulls back, resting his head on Jinwook’s chest. He’s so warm.

“You made all of Korea fall in love with you, how does that feel?”

“I don’t need all of them to love me.” Wooseok sniffs and Jinwook pulls the blanket around his shoulders. “I only need the important ones.”

“And I’m the most important, right?”

Wooseok slaps at Jinwook’s arm half-heartedly. “So egotistical.” Jinwook laughs quietly, before turning serious.

“All you really did was the impossible. You made me fall even more in love with you.”

“I love you,” whispers Wooseok because that’s all he can say. There aren’t any other words that could describe it. There are millions of analogies and similes and poems with pretty words that could never sum it up.

They lay in the silence for a little bit. Wooseok is warm and safe and his mind feels comfortingly blank for the first time in a long while. He has almost fallen asleep until he hears Jinwook softly call his name.

“Hm?”

“Are you asleep yet?”

“Not quite, but I’m getting there,” Wooseok mumbles. He closes his eyes as he feels Jinwook’s fingers start to tenderly work their way through his hair.

“I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better.”

“With you, how could I not?”


End file.
